


i've tasted blood (and it is sweet)

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bucky Is a Good Bro, Dark Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fluff, Human Bucky Barnes, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Tony Stark, Protective Bucky, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Has Issues, Vampire Tony Stark, a surprising amount actually, more like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: Tony felt his fangs scrape his lower lip as the human walked by his hiding spot, against the damp wall of an apartment building. The human smelled good, and Tony wasstarving.Silent and graceful as a predator, Tony stepped behind the human, a hair's breadth away from his vulnerable neck. The human didn’t even flinch. He just tossed his long brown hair over one shoulder like a dangerous vampire wasn’t easily in range to go for the kill.Tony inched closer to the unwary human, fangs elongating to their full length in preparation to feed. He tensed, ready to pounce, until-“Are you just going to lurk there?” the human asked asked, unimpressed, as he stopped and glared into the shadows. “It’s creepy.”





	i've tasted blood (and it is sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> title from halsey's "nighmare" which i ADORE
> 
> more halloweeny fics! enjoy!

Tony felt his fangs scrape his lower lip as the human walked by his hiding spot, against the damp wall of an apartment building. The human smelled good, and Tony was  _ starving _ . 

Silent and graceful as a predator, Tony stepped behind the human, a hair's breadth away from his vulnerable neck. The human didn’t even flinch. He just tossed his long brown hair over one shoulder like a dangerous vampire wasn’t easily in range to go for the kill. 

Tony inched closer to the unwary human, fangs elongating to their full length in preparation to feed. He tensed, ready to pounce, until-

“Are you just going to lurk there?” the human asked asked, unimpressed, as he stopped and glared into the shadows. “It’s creepy.” Tony stifled a laugh at Bucky’s pout. “I know you’re there, Tony. I’ll leave you here; good luck getting into my apartment without my welcome.”

Tony stepped out of the darkness and greeted his boyfriend with a chaste kiss, just a hint of teeth. “Hello, darling,” he purred. “What are you doing out so late? Don’t you know that bad things come out at night?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bucky rolled his eyes fondly. “As if you’d ever let anything get close, doll.”

“You make me sound like more of a stalker than I am,” Tony huffed, put out. His fangs retracted and the red bled out of his eyes, leaving him looking normal and nonthreatening. “Contrary to your vampire stereotypes, I don’t spend all my time hiding in the shadows.”

“You’re right,” Bucky said dryly. “Sometimes, you’re just sulking in them. Or bitching about sunlight in them. Or-”

“I get it!” Tony held up his hands in surrender. “I’m the very definition of an emo vampire. I’m Edward Cullen if he were significantly more attractive and less creepy. If my parents could see me now, they’d weep at what I’ve become.”

Bucky snorted out a laugh. “Could you be more dramatic?”

“Call the church!” Tony cried, putting a hand to his unbeating heart and swooning. “Stake me! It’s the-”

“Okay, okay, you win,” Bucky said, leaning against the vampire trustingly. “I’m not sure what you win, but you’ve won.”

“Aw, don’t pout, darling,” Tony kissed Bucky’s cheek as they walked. “I’ve had millenia to practice. I was being dramatic when Shakespeare was just a baby.”

“I get it, you’re old,” said Bucky, linking their fingers. “Old as dirt.”

“Take that back!” Tony squawked indignantly. He  _ was  _ old, older than he had any hope of remembering, but it didn’t have to be pointed out quite so harshly. “You take that back right now!”

“I apologize,” Bucky said, unrepentant. Making fun of Tony’s age was still funny to him, even after years of doing it. “You’re practically a spring chicken. I’m robbing the cradle with you, really.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. “If you don’t stop making fun of me, I’m making you sleep on the couch.”

“It’s my apartment!” protested Bucky.

“Semantics.”

Before Bucky could argue in favor of sharing the bed, probably with his tongue rather than his words, Tony pulled up short. There was a man at the mouth of the alley, blocking their exit. He held a gun in one hand, pointed directly at Bucky. Tony saw red, but Bucky’s hand on his arm restrained him from jumping into action without a thought.

The gunman’s face was twisted with anger, and Tony knew that they weren’t getting out of the alley without a little bit of blood. Still, he let Bucky try to talk him down first, just in case his millenia on earth hadn’t taught him anything about human cruelty (and stupidity).

“Hey, man, we don’t want any trouble,” Bucky said calmly, casting a look at Tony.

Bucky wasn’t afraid, Tony knew. Not when he had the head of the New York clan willing to take a stake to the heart for him. He was looking to Tony for a signal, trusting the vampire would protect him.

If Tony had the blood to blush, he would’ve. 

“Hands in the air!” the figure shouted, the click of his gun all too familiar to Tony. “Give me all your money!”

Tony discreetly slid in front of Bucky, who looked remarkably unruffled for a mugging. “Well, which is it?” he asked patiently. “Do you want me to put my hands up or give you my money? I can’t do both at once.”

“Money, then hands,” the mugger decided after a long minute of confused silence.

“Here you go, then,” Tony smiled playfully. He took his wallet out of his back pocket, letting his fangs extend to their full length as his eyes glowed red. He stalked forward, looking every bit the creature of the night that he was. The gunman frantically backpedaled, stinking of fear, but Tony just smirked and kept advancing.

“Oh my god,” the man breathed, fingers scrabbling on the trigger of the gun. He shot once, twice, both hitting dead center in Tony’s chest, but the vampire didn’t even flinch. He reached for the gun, twisting it into a useless lump of metal and throwing it aside.

“I thought you wanted my money,” he teased, backing the man against a wall. Bucky always told him not to play with his food, but it was just so fun. “Do you not want it anymore?”

“No, please, I’m sorry,” the man cried as Tony leaned closer.

His fangs scraped the man’s ear, a mockery of intimacy, as Tony whispered, “If it were just me here, I’d let you off with a warning. But you threatened my boyfriend, and that? _That_ I can’t forgive.” One hand shot out, pinning the man to the wall with his inhuman strength. “That sets a terrible precedent, I’m sure you understand.”

The man whined pitifully as Tony sank his fangs into his neck, flailing for a moment before going limp in Tony’s hold. Tony drank greedily, hunger finally satiated. He had been going to drink from one of the frozen blood bags in Bucky’s apartment; this was much better. 

He knew he was being a little hasty, not as careful as he usually was, when Bucky sighed loudly and theatrically.

“Tony,” he said, exasperated. “We talked about this. Did you really have to make such a mess?”

Tony looked up from where he had his mouth clamped around the gunman’s jugular. “Sorry,” he said, lips dripping blood when they pulled into a sheepish smile. “I was hungry.”

Bucky looked like he was praying for strength. “You’re doing the laundry,” he decided, looking at Tony’s bloodstained outfit. “I can never get the stains out.”

Tony dropped his finished meal and met his boyfriend at the mouth of the alley. Despite everything, Bucky was grinning slyly. Tony returned his smile. “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> im thinking of doing some more of these while its october- thoughts? i have werewolf bucky planned, and maybe something with sirens? do yall wanna see other pairings? lmk!
> 
> comments and kudos make my day!!
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
